Thoughts on the Children
by coolgamer
Summary: The mothers of the army are wondering what their children may be like, especially if they had married someone else.
1. Sumia

**So this is my first Fire Emblem: Awakening story, I hope I did the characters justice.**

**Summary: The mothers of the army are wondering what their children may be like, especially if they had married someone else. **

**My main unit is a Female Robin, in my game I had her looking a bit like the default Female Robin for Smash Bros. except with brown hair then white. Also this is going off of my first game couples wise which was the smoothest for me. So Robin's paired with Chrom, though in my actual first game I missed Tharja, Gaius, and Libra, so this story is going off who I would have liked them paired with. **

**~Sumia~**

Robin stretched as she walked to the mess tent in hopes of relaxing for a little while before resuming training. Under her other arm was a few new books she intended to read in the peace and quiet that was the mess hall at this time. As she pulled back the tent flap to enter she was surprised to see several others inside the tent, in a seemingly deep discussion.

Robin's eyes moved to Lucina, her daughter, she was still getting use to the idea of her baby being all grown up. Lucina seemed to be enjoying speaking with her aunt and the other girls of the army, though it looked like she was slightly uncomfortable at the moment. As Robin looked at the others she could see that they must have been grilling Lucina on information about the future, again. She thought they had stopped all this nonsense long ago, but here it was starting again.

Robin walked over and stood behind Lucina staring the other girls down, a soft frown on her face. As she did so she noticed several of the girls in attendance note her presence. She wasn't surprised when Olivia ducked her head to avoid her stare, Cherche and Cordelia just nodded in greeting, Cordelia looking a bit embarrassed. Panne nodded slightly as well but returned to looking utterly uninterested in the conversation she had been cornered into. Tharja looked Robin over, her eyes seeming to glaze over slightly and Robin felt herself shift a bit. Nowi just waved after shouting a loud hello, catching the other's attention. Miriel met her gaze before looking away and Maribelle tutted at Robin's disapproving look, Sully just seemed bored. Sumia jolted slightly in embarrassment and Lissa smiled sheepishly at her sister-in-law.

"I thought we agreed not to ask Lucina about the future," Robin began looking at Lissa.

Lissa chuckled nervously at being caught, "Well...we're not trying to get any real information from her...we were just wondering if there were other kids from our group."

"Isn't that getting information?" Robin inquired, not believing Lissa's excuse.

Lissa huffed, "No! We know we all apparently have kids, we're trying to figure out what they may be like!"

Robin blinked at that, slightly intrigued herself at the thought of the future kids of her friends. Lucina smiled up at her before moving over slightly so her mother could join her. Robin smiled and placed the books on the table before sliding into the seat between her daughter and sister-in-law.

"So who are we talking about now then?" Robin asked in interest.

Lissa giggled, "We're thinking about Sumia's daughter!"

"Daughter?" Robin asked even more intrigued.

Lucina nodded, "Sumia has a daughter."

Robin glanced at Sumia who was smiling softly, looking at the ring on her hand lovingly. She knew that the Pegasus knight was married to the dark mage Henry. The pairing at first had worried a lot of the other members of the army. Several people had been protective of Sumia upon Henry and her starting to get together, but the mage had eventually won them all over. Though they would never forget the day that the two had switched bodies, it had been a nightmare.

"So what do you think she's like then? Do you think she took after you or Henry more?" Robin inquired.

"I don't know...that worries me..." Sumia began.

"Why does it worry you?" Lissa asked confused.

"Well it's just...I'm such a klutz at times and I don't want my daughter to be one...it got in the way of my fighting so much, and if the future was really that bad then I fear for her..." Sumia began, her hands wringing slightly.

Cordelia chastised her friend, "Stop talking bad about yourself, I'm sure your daughter is a lot like you, brave and strong."

Sumia smiled, "Thanks..."

"What if she takes after Henry though?" Nowi asked kiddingly.

Robin blinked at the girl and tried to imagine what Sumia's daughter could be like if she took after Henry. She shivered as the images she got consisted of the girl either swooping down on people atop a Pegasus or cursing individuals for fun. Robin sighed, she didn't think she could handle another mage that enjoyed curses, Tharja and Henry were bad enough.

"Imagine if she had married someone else though," Cherche pointed out.

Maribelle looked offended at the suggestion, "What's the use of thinking about that now? She's already married."

"Well just imagine if Sumia had married Frederick," Cherche continued.

Sumia sputtered at that, "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Well just think of the combinations we could have for her daughter then," Cherche finished.

Robin put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her interlocked hands in thought. She tried to imagine a child that was the combination of Frederick and Sumia. She supposed it could work, but she couldn't get the idea of a child that was klutzy like Sumia but patient and overbearing like Frederick out of her mind. Glancing at Lissa she laughed as she saw Lissa frown at such a thought, though it could be due to the fact that she was married to Frederick.

"Frederick...I can't see it at all...all I'm getting is someone that looks like Sumia but is all serious..." Maribelle stated with a huff, disliking the thought of Lissa's precious husband with someone else.

"What about Gaius then?" Nowi suggested with a laugh.

Robin grimaced at that thought immediately at the combination. She could imagine a hyper Sumia look alike running around pumped up on candy. Another image she had gotten was that of a clumsy assassin that was far to innocent for her own good. Robin bit back a grown at the very thought and looking up she saw some others grimace, Sumia looking like she didn't too much care about the combination. Glancing at Tharja she noticed a dark aura spreading from the girl, the subject better change from Tharja's husband and fast.

"I don't think that'd work out too well," Robin began.

Cherche nodded in agreement, also picking up on Tharja's growing anger, "Then what of Chrom?"

Robin pursed her lips at the thought of Chrom with Sumia. It had been a tough spot for Robin and the girl when they both butted heads on the subject of their affections for Chrom. Glancing at Sumia she saw the girl duck her head, and she sighed, controlling herself at the thought.

The idea of the two of them having a child combined very well in her mind, she could imagine someone with Sumia's looks but Chrom's personality. An innocent child, carefree and the youngest of Chrom's children. Knowing Chrom, Robin could see him being a doting father on his baby girl.

Robin glanced at Lucina and tried to imagine the girl as Sumia's daughter and not hers. It was hard, Lucina took after her father more than she did her mother. Lucina looked at her mother reassuringly and Robin smiled, Lucina took her hand in a gentle hold. Lissa seemed to coo at the sight of the two of them, it had taken a while, but Robin had come to terms with Lucina being her child.

"While the match seems perfect, I don't think I could ever see Sumia with anyone other than Henry," Cordelia spoke up.

Lissa nodded, "That's the truth, besides Chrom would be too much for Sumia to handle, Robin has enough trouble."

"Besides can you imagine Chrom having two children? Especially daughters?" Maribelle suggested.

"He'd probably spoil them rotten," Sully added.

Lucina shifted at that, "Father never spoiled me."

"The younger kids are normally the ones spoiled," Cherche stated.

Lissa huffed, "I was never spoiled!"

"Right, well as fascinating as I think this has been, I believe it's time we got back to work," Robin suggested chuckling at her sister-in-law's response.

The others agreed and began filing their way out of the tent to go back to their duties. As Robin and Lucina exited she heard Lissa whine next to Maribelle at the assumptions and that no one believed her. Lucina and Robin chuckled as they parted ways, enjoying the relaxing evening they had. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, they were exploring some interesting ruins in an icy area, Robin had to make sure the army was ready to move and well prepared by morning.

**~End Ch. 1~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter and that the characters were done justice. It was pretty fun writing this chapter.**

**Till next time then!**


	2. Cordelia

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry it's taken a bit to update, I've been trying to figure out what mother to do next! So I have decided that Wednesdays will be my normal update day for this story. **

**~Cordelia~**

"There you are!" A voice cried out excitedly from behind Robin.

Robin barely had time to react before she was being pulled off somewhere away from Chrom and Frederick. Chrom's expression of confusion yet not wanting to get involved told Robin exactly who had come to kidnap her. She didn't fight as her sister-in-law dragged her through the camp, excitedly babbling about something.

Robin sighed, tired of not knowing what was going on. "What is so exciting?"

"We're having another group get together!" Lissa replied excitedly.

Robin blinked as she looked at the younger girl. "Get together?"

"Like when we were talking about Sumia's child? We're doing that again!" Lissa stated proudly.

Robin sighed. "You're not interrogating my daughter again are you?"

Lissa laughed. "Of course not, she's just sitting in with us! We're trying to figure out Cordelia's child."

"Cordelia?"

Lissa didn't say anymore as they arrived at the mess tent and she pushed Robin inside. Robin blinked as she was faced with the looks of most of the girls, the only three not looking interested being Panne, Sully and Miriel. Like her they had probably been dragged to the tent, Robin moved to the table and resigned herself to another evening void of strategy planning.

Lucina smiled reassuringly and Robin returned the smile, at least this was something she could do with her daughter. Something that didn't involve her child's unique fashion sense, the last few times they had gone shopping had been interesting to say the least. Robin looked around the table before her eyes landed on Cordelia who seemed a bit flustered but composed as always.

"Well what gender are we thinking about?" Robin began as everyone looked to Lucina.

Lucina looked at Cordelia in thought. "You have a daughter as well."

"I have a daughter?" Cordelia asked, quiet surprised.

Sumia clapped her hands together happily. "I wonder if our daughters are best friends! Or Pegasus knights together!"

"That would be a pleasant thought." Cordelia agreed.

"Think she takes after Cordelia or Kellam more?" Maribelle asked as she looked deep in thought.

Robin blinked as she rested her head on her hands again. Cordelia was by far one of the more beautiful members of the females in the army. Kellam was the one person who everyone seemed to overlook. It had been a surprise when a woman who drew everyone's attention upon entering a room could end up with a man that everyone seemed to not notice. The two did make an adorable couple though, when everyone had begun to notice them together.

"Do you think she's as beautiful as her mother?" Lissa questioned in thought.

Tharja looked at them with a interested gaze. "She could just be as ignorable as her father as well."

Robin stared at Cordelia and tried to picture the combination of the two together in a daughter. She could see the girl taking after her mother's looks but the idea of her being ignorable was hard to fathom. Though the girl could be very tall as well, Kellam was the tallest member of the army, a tall beauty. The idea seemed to fit inside Robin's mind, it seemed like a good combination.

"I kind of like the idea! I bet she's going to be gorgeous!" Lissa stated excitedly.

Cherche cleared her throat. "And if Cordelia had married another?"

The girls all blinked at this as they looked at each other, wondering whose husband would be thrown out first. Maribelle cleared her throat, a smirk on her face as she glanced at Cherche with a smirk.

"Well you were so eager to suggest Frederick first last time, so why don't we start with Libra?" Maribelle suggested.

Cherche didn't even bat an eyelash at the noble. "I wouldn't be concerned."

Robin thought of the combination of Libra with Cordelia. She could think of a beautiful priestess who acted like Libra, but the idea didn't seem to stick. She couldn't see Cordelia's child being dedicated to a god, she'd see the daughter being more dedicate to their leader just as her mother is. Looks wise, the daughter would most likely be beautiful, what with Libra's feminine looks, it would be a good combination.

"I can't see it besides looks wise." Nowi whined.

"Gregor then?" Cherche suggested.

Robin chuckled as she saw Nowi pout at her husband's name being mentioned. Gregor and Cordelia wouldn't be a bad combination, they were both similar in their kindness. They also both hid a lot of things from others, Cordelia's need for perfection, and Gregor's ability to actually be easily hurt. A child of those two would be quiet strong as well as be a force to reckon with.

"I could see her as a good fighter." Robin pointed out to the women.

Nowi nodded sadly. "Yeah."

"Stahl?" Lissa asked after a moment.

Robin gulped as she saw Miriel's glasses flash as her head came up sharply, the women's eyes trained on the young girl. Lissa smiled back nervously, and Robin knew she was wondering if she needed to escape. Miriel eventually looked back at her book, ignoring the conversation once again.

"Those two do get along well." Olivia pointed out.

Tharja smirked. "Maybe a little too well."

Robin groaned, and tried to ignore the challenge that Tharja was trying to give to Miriel. She thought to the kind-hearted knight and Cordelia being together. She could see their child being kind-hearted like her father, and seemingly flawless like her mother. The idea was almost too perfect, and ridiculous to consider. The additional idea of someone looking like Cordelia yet constantly eating was hilarious as well.

Nowi giggled. "It wouldn't be a bad combination."

"It seems a bit too perfect though." Robin pointed out, and saw several others agree with her.

Miriel sighed. "The probability of such a thing is non-existent, no human being is perfect, even if two people seemingly combining their personalities would deem it so."

"Right." Lissa agreed as she laughed nervously.

Lucina cleared her throat. "I think now would be a good time to stop, it seems like it is getting late and I'm sure we are needed elsewhere."

Robin smiled at her daughter for being able to read a growing dangerous situation. Miriel swiftly said her goodbyes and left the others intending to find a quiet place to read. Slowly the others filed out, Cordelia and Sumia still discussing their thoughts on their daughters. Lissa and Maribelle followed after happily putting in their opinions.

Robin stretched and headed out of the tent intent on finding Chrom and Frederick and finish planning the strategies for the next leg of their journey. They had been getting increasing reports of help needed in various places, and sending their troops out would have to be carefully planned. Still it was nice to take such breaks and interact with the other women of the army.

**~End ch. 2~**

**So this was a bit tougher, now we're getting into characters that has a lot of potential partners. I may do additional chapters covering some more guys for each of these girls that have those possible supports. For now though I chose the three that I thought would be best for Cordelia. I hope that the characters were good still, it was a bit fun trying to mix it up a bit. **

**I actually like the idea of Cordelia and Chrom together, but sadly that is an impossible pair up in the game. I can't even remember how I put Kellam with Cordelia, I think it just felt right at the time. Cordelia is actually one of my favorite characters, her daughter, Severa, not so much. **

**So I didn't explain this last chapter but how Sumia ended up with Henry, well I was still learning the game and while playing thought that Sumia could S Support with Vaike. I didn't find out till I had missed Gaius and Libra and everyone else was married off that that was not possible. Henry had literally appeared right after and I immediately put them together, and I ended up falling in love with that pairing. **

**So for the other pairings I like Frederick and Lissa, it seemed like a good pairing, and I wasn't disappointed. Gaius and Tharja I haven't actually seen, only read seeing as I missed them both in my first play through. Cherche wasn't actually paired up in my first game because I had missed Libra, but he was who I would have with her if I had gotten him. Gregor and Nowi just had a chemistry going I thought when I first saw them and they stayed teamed up after that first mission. As for Miriel and Stahl, they were kind of just left behind and grouped together, I did like their pairings though. **

**Reviewer's corner: **

**Gunlord500: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**The Fool Arcana: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope this didn't disappoint!**

**The Shadows Rider: I'm glad that the last chapter was enjoyable. I hope the characters were still good and flowed well. **

**Till next time!**


	3. Olivia

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**~Olivia~**

Robin blinked as a bunch of people approached the table, she looked up with a raised eyebrow at the girls that took seats around her. Robin sighed as she resigned herself to the fact that she would not be getting anymore reading done that day. Lucina took the seat right next to her mother and Robin smiled at the girl, contemplating who they were going to be speaking of today.

"So who have we decided for today's discussion?" Miriel asked, looking bored as ever.

Lissa giggled. "I say Olivia!"

Olivia sputtered. "Why me?"

"I want to know about your daughter!" Lissa laughed excitedly.

Lucina spoke up as she glanced at Olivia. "It'd actually be her son."

Maribelle blinked. "Son? You mean she doesn't have a daughter?"

"Not all of your children are girls." Lucina stated, looking confused at the train of thought the girls seemed to have.

"It's just that Olivia seems like she would have a daughter!" Nowi said with a laugh.

Olivia blushed. "I don't know what I would do with one. It's even worse knowing I have a son."

"Oh man, you married Vaike." Sully said with a laugh.

Robin held in a laugh at that, the two were really a cute couple, but the image was funny. As she thought on it she realized Olivia's son may end up like Vaike. She didn't think she could handle two of Vaike, then again the boy could be shy like Olivia. The combination of a shy warrior was actually pretty hilarious and soon Robin was joining Sully in laughter.

"It's not that bad of a thought is it?" Olivia questioned nervously.

Sully shook her head. "No it's not, just the idea of someone built like Vaike but with your personality."

"Or what about a dancer with Vaike's personality?" Nowi added with a laugh.

Soon everyone was laughing and even Olivia joined in a bit, though it was quiet and the blush was still on her face. Robin placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder to reassure the girl, and Olivia smiled shyly.

"What about if she was with Lon'qu!" Nowi suggested excitedly.

Panne stared at the child-like girl for a moment. "I highly doubt those two would be together."

"Panne's jealous." Nowi giggled.

Sully quickly acted to keep Panne from attacking the from across the table. Cordelia moved closer to Nowi, ready to defend in case Panne broke free. Robin chuckled nervously but did consider the pairing.

She could perfectly see the two together, they were both shy individuals, Lon'qu in his own way. A child of theirs would be a perfect blend. Possibly shy or nervous around another, with Olivia as a mother, they couldn't see the by being nervous around women. Still the possibility of the two having a child was pleasant. A strong swordsman with Olivia's personality wasn't bad, in fact it sounded nice, Olivia had been training with the sword recently, under Lon'qu's instructions. Yet a dancer with Lon'qu's personality actually sounded really elegant and perfect.

"That's not a bad combination." Robin spoke up after a moment.

Nowi laughed. "Right!"

"Chrom?" Maribelle suggested.

"Chrom!" Lissa asked in surprise.

Maribelle nodded. "She joined so much later and close to when Chrom married. Just imagine their marriage."

"Oh my." Lissa muttered in thought.

Robin sighed before thinking of a combination of her husband and Olivia. Surprisingly it wasn't a bad combination either. The guy would be charismatic and support the troops under Lucina's command just as well as Olivia could. Though she could see the boy being slightly shy, but regal as well.

"Unfortunately he is not my brother." Lucina spoke up.

"Your brother?" Lissa questioned confused.

Lucina nodded. "I have a little brother."

"You do?" Robin asked surprised.

Lucina nodded and Robin could only stare at her child in surprise, thoughts whirling at the thought of a son. The conversation was quickly changed back to Olivia's child's personality. This time they decided pull Virion into the mix. Sully just laughed and expressed her apologizes to Olivia.

All Robin could think of was a rather pompous dancer, shy didn't even seem to fit Virion's personality. Then again an archer with Olivia's shyness and nervousness sounded quiet scary. Looking at Olivia the pairing did seem to fit though, Virion didn't often let them know what he was truly like. He was well known for surprising them.

"Olivia just seems right with a lot of the men." Nowi muttered with a pout.

Lissa nodded. "Thankfully we grabbed our guys before she appeared."

"I'm sorry!" Olivia apologized.

The younger girls began teasing the dancer as the soldiers began to leave the tent, looking to return to their duties. Robin smiled before heading for her tent, her mind not on returning to her book but of what Lucina had said. She had a son, another child. What was he like she tried to imagine.

**~End~**

**I was re-reading the supports for Olivia and I liked the three I picked out being paired with her a lot. So I was originally going to do Miriel but I got to see my friend Olivia again after a long time today, so I went with Olivia instead. Inigo is one of my favorite male characters so I was excited to do his mom. Hoping the characters were still in character and good. **

**Lon'qu and Panne was a fun little thing I had being that they were some of the most quiet and solitary characters. Vaike ended up with Olivia when I finally realized he couldn't be with Sumia. I did Virion and Sully because of how funny they were when they first met. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**The Shadows Rider: Thanks for the review, glad to know I'm still doing good.**

**Till next time!**


	4. Lissa

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry to be late in updating, I forgot all my notes when I went to school yesterday and didn't realize it till I went to work on the chapter!**

**~Lissa~**

Lissa frowned as everyone stared at her intently, Robin holding back her laughter as the princess sent her a pleading look. The girl didn't mind dragging everyone else into the conversation but the minute it was turned on her she didn't like it. Lucina smiled reassuringly at Lissa, who smiled back after a moment.

"So do I have a daughter? Or a son? What's he like?" Lissa asked excitedly.

"A son, and he's very-" Lucina paused trying to find the right word. "Colorful?"

"Colorful?" Sumia asked, looking confused.

Maribelle tutted. "He must take after Lissa then, he couldn't be like that due to Frederick."

"She didn't say on what scale of colorful he was. It could mean many things." Miriel pointed out.

Robin stared at Lissa who was trying to figure out what Lucina meant. Lissa was easily excitable so that was probably what her son adopted. Being the son of Frederick had her worried though. The man was such a worrier, if the kid was excitable and yet weary like his father the combination could be disastrous. The kid would probably go into overdrive, and they didn't need to have that happening with Frederick are being one to do so even with his calm personality.

At the same time an excitable warrior would be good, especially for Calvary as Frederick was. It could be trouble for their ranks though if he rushed off, but he could also cover the mages better. Yet and excitable healer like Lissa would be bad, Lissa already didn't have a good sense of safety if her son was like that he might it would be bad.

Yet at the same time, Robin could see the child being a perfect mix of her sister-in-law and her husband. They were complete opposites, but Frederick's calmness and Lissa's charisma would be a great combination. If anything did happen to Chrom and his children, Lissa's son could be the one to step forward to lead the country.

"I'm sure whether he is like Frederick or Lissa isn't a big deal, he'll be a valuable asset." Robin assured, smiling at Lissa who looked to be worrying about something.

Nowi giggled. "What about Donnel then?"

"Donnel?" Lissa asked, frowning at the thought of her self-adopted baby brother and her.

Robin laughed trying to picture their kid. Donnel was nice and all but his kid he couldn't see as colorful. The two mixed together didn't seem to give off the impression of a colorful child. Awkward maybe, but not colorful or of the same vibe as Frederick and Lissa's son. Yet their combination could be hopeful, he'd be the product of a union between a commoner and a princess.

He'd come from both worlds and probably have a higher interest in the two, maybe be able to help the citizens a bit more then the royals alone could. Still the kid would probably be awkward, and unless Donnel really improved or the kid was taught by someone else he would probably be pretty weak. Though thinking of the princess and commoner, the kid would definitely have a good heart and be willing to do anything to protect his family.

"It's almost laughable," Tharja spoke, looking like she wished to laugh.

Lissa glared at her. "Be nice!"

"Why?" Tharja countered, glaring at the girl.

Robin held her hand up. "No fighting you two."

Nowi seemed to pick up on the need for a change of topic. "Ricken!"

Maribelle blinked at the girl. "What?"

"Lissa and Ricken together!" Nowi laughed.

Maribelle tried to hide her outrage at the thought of her husband with her best friend. She tutted lightly before closing her eyes, earning a quiet laugh from Robin. Robin closed her eyes thinking to the small mage.

The two of them were the smallest members of the unit, next to Nowi of course. Lissa and him got along well, but they were still different. A child of theirs would probably be short, and definitely have a knack for magic, whether it be healing or spell based. Ricken was a bookworm, and Robin almost feared seeing a truly excitable bookworm running around. She tried to veer her thoughts from the only really excitable mage in their company.

The kid would be smart though, he'd grow up as a royal, and his father may very well be the next royal advisor if Ricken's dream came true. The combination was good, but at the same time presented challenges. The child may end up with Lissa's excitement and yet be able to use Ricken's spells, the combination could be dangerous. Yet a responsible healer who was a bookworm was a good combination as well, well rounded and a doctor more than just a healer. Yet the classing would be one of the weaker ones due to Ricken's spot as a simple mage and Lissa's as a healer. Frankly the kid may very well get in the way if he rushed into battle as either parent's class.

"I'd be worried over him constantly." Robin admitted.

Maribelle glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Robin kept her mouth shut, remembering Maribelle had married Ricken, Nowi saved her once again. "What about Henry?"

Sumia looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "What?"

Robin frowned. "A horrifying thought."

Robin closed her eyes imagining the two having a child. Henry was definitely unique, but mixed with Lissa's unique personality. It could be disastrous. Lissa was excitable and Robin's worry of a mage throwing around spells increased due to Henry being excitable as well. She almost shivered at the dark thoughts on death and blood coming from a healer.

At the same time the union would be pleasant. It would link the Ylisse and Plegia people together. Also the kid would be more powerful then the combination of Ricken and Lissa, due to the fact that Henry had a natural talent for dark magic, so the more powerful spells. Still it worried Robin at the thought of a healer having a dark personality.

Then again Lissa's bubbly personality could rub off on the child, and they could be dealing with a dark mage with a bubbly and friend personality. Robin shivered at the strange thought, no matter the combination the child seemed abnormal and not a good fit, or something to scare them with.

"I feel drained all of a sudden," Sumia spoke up, seeming to have similar thoughts.

"Let's call it a day before we give ourselves nightmares," Miriel advised standing from her seat.

Lissa huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Maribelle tried to assure, but the damage was done.

As the girls exited the tent they could hear the girl wanting to know what was wrong with them. Robin almost felt like teasing the girl by reminding her she was a princess. Chrom wouldn't be too pleased about that though. Robin paused, remembering Lissa seemed worried about something, looking back at the princess she seemed to be normal. Robin made a note in her mind to check on Lissa later about it.

**~End~**

**Frederick and Lissa are one of my favorite pairings, though it just sort of happened. I have had her with Ricken and it was fun, since they are like the shortest two. Henry and Lissa's combination does scare me a bit just imagine those two personalities mixing! Donnel seemed nice, and the complete opposite of Lissa, can't say it's my favorite pairing. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Mew29240: I wish there were more sibling possibilities, but sadly not.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review!**

**The Shadows Rider: I do, but it's fun to explain since some actually have funny stories. And I realized what you meant when you pointed it out, I felt Olivia's chapter was a bit off, but couldn't figure out what. Hope this did better!**

**Till next time!**


	5. Robin

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**~Robin~**

Robin looked up when she felt someone continuously staring at her. She resisted the urge to twitch as she saw Lissa staring at her expectantly. Robin glanced down at her new book, already knowing it would have to wait. She sighed before standing and making her way over to her sister-in-law with a small smile. Lissa smiled back before hurrying back over to the mess tent, Robin following at a slower pace.

As she entered she heard everyone quiet down, and a quick glance over the group keyed her in on the fact that they were questioning Lucina again. Robin sighed as she arrived at the seat next to her daughter, patting her shoulder in reassurance. Robin fixed the others a stern look, and a few had the decency to look apologetic.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop questioning her?"

Nowi pouted. "You said we could ask about our kids."

Robin sighed. "Yes and I believe she has agreed only to tell you their gender."

Sumia held her hand up tentatively. "We weren't asking about any of our kids."

"Then-" Robin began, unhappy to lecture them again.

Lissa touched Robin's arm lightly. "We were asking about Lucina's brother."

"My son?" Robin asked, finding the idea to be strange.

"Yeah!"

Robin allowed herself to be pushed into her seat, as the others took their places, excited for the discussion. Robin watched as they tried to figure out what guy to do first, and she resisted the urge to sigh at them.

"I know! Let's start with Gaius!" Nowi suggested, glancing at Tharja a second later.

Tharja glared at the dragon but nodded her consent. "Since it's Robin I have no problems with it."

Robin laughed nervously at that admission. "Let's get this over with."

The others began discussing what a combination of them was like. Robin could see her son being incredibly bubbly if he was Gaius' kid. What worried her was if the kid took after her in smarts and was a brilliant tactician but also had Gaius' fighting skills. The last thing they needed was a thieves or assassins guild being led by her child.

Also she still couldn't shake Gaius' mannerisms, if her son was similar to him she felt she'd have a huge headache. Gaius was still calling her that ridiculous nickname, and he was still trying to bribe her not to tell his secret, even though she promised not to. She didn't think she could handle such a kid.

Then again she had to admit, the kid would be smart with parentage like that. His skills would be of good use combining his tactician side and an assassin side. Then again there was no guarantee that he would take after Robin in that category, he could not be interested in strategizing at all.

Robin felt down at the thought of neither of her kids being interested in being tacticians. Lucina wasn't all too interested in it, she knew enough, but left most of the strategizing to her mother and father.

Lissa laughed as the girls finished their discussions, drawing Robin's attention. "We're going to do...Henry!"

"Henry?" Robin asked nervously.

Sumia nodded. "You let us talk about Chrom, it's only fair."

Robin chuckled nervously in agreement before thinking it over. She wasn't always on the best of terms with Henry, still he was rather loyal. His overzealousness was a bit draining, and he didn't seem to always see through his actions.

Still their child would probably be smart, one of the most intelligent possibilities. Whether he used that for spell casting or for strategizing was questionable. A mage that was strategic would admittedly be a great asset. What worried her about such a combination was the fact that Henry wasn't the most practical.

She couldn't recount how many times she had to stop the man's plans to help the army. Be it from an army of risen being summoned by him or something else. If they had a son and he was smart enough, he may just very well figure out the flaws in all of Henry's plans and make them work flawlessly.

Robin shuddered. "No offense...can we go to someone else?"

She watched as several others shivered as well. "Yeah."

"What about..." Cordelia began in deep thought.

"Oh! Priam!" Nowi suggested excitedly.

"Priam?" Lissa questioned.

Nowi nodded. "Yeah! Since he's so different from Chrom!"

Robin thought back on the man, knowing why he was brought up. With the approaching battles, she had been training with him to better herself. While she was strong and could fight, extra training never hurt.

The man was kind, stubborn, and a bit off, not wanting people to see how he truly was at all times. He was a fine leader, their fight with him before the team showed that he was a great leader, and skilled in strategizing. Still his stubbornness and lone wolf attitude did get tiring, and it worried Robin a bit what a child of theirs would be like.

The child would be a grand leader of armies, that was sure, and he would be strong. Personality was the issue, not his intelligence or strength. He could be overconfident in his fighting abilities or believe that since he could strategize well enough that he would rush into the battle, not bothering to keep his distance. A tactician needed to think of everyone's position they couldn't just rush in with a lone wolf attitude.

"Robin." Chrom's voice called from the tent.

Robin looked at her husband. "Yes?"

"It's time for the next watch."

Robin stood quickly. "I'm part of the patrol today!" Turning to the others. "Sorry this will have to be continued later."

As Robin rushed from the mess tent and too her own to grab her belongings she thought about her son a bit more. As she rushed to meet Chrom at the exit of the tent, she couldn't help but stare at him. Was their son more like him? Or did he take after her? It wasn't bad either way, but she wondered what he was like.

Chrom and Lucina we're both born leaders, not the best tacticians, but some of the best leaders she had seen. Her son would be another fine leader, a great king if it came down to it. She hoped though that he took after her, and was a tactician, so she could have someone to share her knowledge with. She wasn't blind to see that while Lucina and her went shopping, Lucina never approached her for training, she did that with her father. Robin wished to have someone to teach her knowledge to and to share the joys of strategizing.

**~End~**

**I really wanted to do Morgan. Henry kind of scares me in some of his supports, love the guy, but he scares me, so the idea of him and robin having a kid seems scary. Gaius is actually the only one besides Chrom that I have actually fully paired Robin with, and I love Morgan starting out as a thief! As for Priam he is my final choice for Robin, just need to get to the end of the game, which means late game Morgan. **

**Also sorry to be a little late on updating, still getting used to my classes and homework, and also due to homework I'm late delivering another story to my beta reader. So this got pushed back a little bit.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Mew29240: I really wanted to do Morgan now, Yarne will probably be next. A Henry anything pairing can seem scary, same with Tharja. **

**aceplayer22: Thanks for the review and wish the game would do the same. **

**The Shadows Rider: Yay! And right...schedule...sorry!**

**Till next time!**


	6. Panne

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

**~Panne~**

Robin countered Basilio's sword as it came close to her head, jumping away once he pulled back. Robin watched him carefully to see his next move, but before he could charge a commotion from nearby stopped him. Robin glanced in the same direction, seeing Lissa talking excitedly to Panne, who had just finished training with Lon'qu.

Robin sighed before bowing to the Khan and departing from their training area. She approached Lissa who seemed to be quiet frustrated with Panne. Glancing at the Taguel she could tell that Panne was growing increasingly annoyed with the girl.

Robin lightly laid her hand on Lissa's shoulder. "Lissa why are you disturbing Panne?"

"I wanted to see if she'd join us for our talk today!" Lissa explained excitedly.

Panne sighed. "I have already told you that I do not wish to partake in these discussions."

Robin chuckled nervously as she steered Lissa away. "Sorry Panne! We'll stop disturbing you!"

Robin steered Lissa away from the training area, as the soldiers went back to their drills, sighing as they finally reached the mess tent. As expected the girls were all gathered around, minus Panne, and looked disappointed when she didn't walk in with them. Lissa took her seat with a sigh as Robin looked over the group sternly.

"I don't mind if you guys want to have these discussions but please do try and pick a better time for them." Robin sighed. "You've already dragged myself away from my studies. I can't have you dragging us away from training as well."

"I'm sorry. I just thought it'd be a good way for her to take a break from training." Lissa looked down apologetically.

Robin sighed. "It was a fine idea, but you must remember who you are talking to. Panne isn't the type to sit down with us, especially when she wishes to train, and we must respect that. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," came the replies of the small group.

Robin sighed, before taking a seat next to Lucina again, she glanced around the table. Several people looked disappointed and Robin sighed. She looked at Lucina who only watched her, not wanting to interfere with her judgment.

"I guess we can discuss Panne's child though." Robin decided reluctantly.

"Without her here?" Lissa asked in surprise.

Robin laughed. "We can discuss such things you know." Robin paused. "Let's not tell her we did this though."

The others laughed before Nowi turned to Lucina. "So?"

Lucina smiled. "Panne has a son."

"She married Lon'qu..." Olivia trailed off as she went deep into thought.

Robin closed her eyes thinking of the two stoical warriors having a child. Certainly he'd be strong, being a descendant of the Taguel race. She couldn't see what he'd be like, he'd probably be a bit stern like his mother. Lon'qu's unique personality had more to do with past experiences, so their son may very well only inherit Lon'qu's quietness similar to Panne's.

The main problem was the kid would probably be real stoical and quiet. Also if he took after Panne more he may be very violent in his fighting methods and mannerisms. Robin really didn't want to deal with another person who'd rather not be around people. On the good side the kid probably wouldn't be afraid of women, so the girls could actually train with him unlike Lon'qu.

"Those two are perfect together because of their desired solidarity." Lissa began.

Maribelle sighed. "There child would leave much to be desired in terms of sociability."

"Then what about." Nowi began before trailing off in thought.

"Kellam?" Sumia offered, shooting Cordelia an apologetic smile.

Robin almost laughed at the idea as she closed her eyes. She blinked as she thought over their child. If he was lucky he'd have his mother's ferocity and his father's invisibility. Still the child could also not inherit the Taguel gene and be human like his father, but still if he had the ferocity of his mother it'd be good. Overall the combination wasn't bad, but if he only got one half of the traits then it could be bad.

Any child with Panne's solidarity would rather fight alone, and would rush off, a tactical disadvantage. A child with Kellam's low-presence though was just as bad, if their own allies couldn't sense them then how could they help. If the child had both then they could run off and their allies never be able to reach them in time if something bad happened.

"A very tactical disadvantage," Robin mused.

Sully nodded. "She's right, the two may have a good combination but if the child is a longer they'd be a sitting duck."

Robin nodded. "Yes he would be."

Nowi frowned. "Let's move on!"

"Ricken?" Lissa giggled.

"Lissa!" Maribelle reprimanded.

Robin chuckled as she watch the two lightly bicker before turning her thoughts to the pairing. The kid would either be very ferocious or very childish and kind. The possibilities of a Taguel who could use magic were limitless in Robin's mind, but again lacked a tactical advantage. While strong in their own right mixed together it was bad. The kid could be rash and run forward, despite being a mage and get himself killed. At the same time it could be a Taguel that was physically weak due to having more mage like traits.

"It's a possibly shot, but depends on the traits the child possesses." Robin looked down at the table.

"We can do Libra next," Cherche spoke up.

Robin laughed, liking the red-head a lot, she never seemed to mind offering something to help get things moving. Robin closed her eyes and thought about the strange pairings, it had never been one she had thought she'd see.

The kid would be ferocious like Panne or a saint like Libra, and if he somehow became a mix of both, Robin did not want to see the result. A ferocious war monk, throwing axes around wildly was the only thing that came to mind. Then again the strong Taguel blood with the potential to heal was a good combination for the front lines when they needed a healer but the fighting was too tough for them.

Robin nodded slightly. "I could see it working."

"As can I," Cherche agreed.

"Robin?" a female voice called from the tent opening.

Robin turned to see Flavia standing there. "What is it?"

"You're needed in the training area."

Robin sighed. "On my way."

She bid goodbyes to the others as she stood to follow Flavia's exit. As she left the tent and began heading to the training area she felt something was off. She paused a few tents away and glanced at the space between the tents nearby. The woman hiding in between approached the tactician, and Robin wondered briefly if she needed to run.

"Those were very good assumptions you made." Panne began heading for the training area.

Robin joined her in the walk. "I was going by what I saw."

"I realized that." Panne stared straight ahead. "I do not mind you discussing such things but do remember that you should not neglect your training for such talks."

Robin bowed her head slightly. "Right."

Panne smiled. "Let us train then."

Robin smiled before grabbing the training equipment nearby, watching as Panne did so as well. She had taken to not transforming when training, learning the way of the sword from her husband so that she could be prepared in case her beast stone broke during battle. Robin charged her, and they began sparing, the khans giving pointers where it was due.

**~End~**

**Someone asked for the khans so I decided to include them in the Panne chapter, and loved it. Other than that not much to say pairings wise it all just happened. So I plan to do an additional few chapters with the parents actually meeting their kids and the mother's thoughts then.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Ethereal780: Thanks for the review, and Morgan is my fave kid because he is just so adorable!**

**queenoflovelywords: Thanks for the review and glad you're enjoying!**

**Till next time then!**


	7. Miriel

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

**~Miriel~**

Robin looked up from her newest book as she heard someone enter her tent. She was quite surprised to see Miriel standing in the entranceway, watching her with a calculating stare. Robin tried to recall what she could have done to gain the woman's interest at the moment, attempting to run through all of the possibilities.

The woman could just want her help with an experiment, which wasn't as bad as helping Henry or Tharja with their experiments. Then again the tactician could have forgotten something and the task fell on the mage before her, resulting in the woman seeking her out. Robin tried to narrow down the reason for the visit, before Miriel seemed to sigh.

"Your presence has been requested."

Robin blinked. "Requested?"

Miriel nodded. "The other girls would like to discuss once again the topic of the children."

"So soon?" Robin chuckled.

Miriel nodded curtly. "Are you attending then?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Miriel shook her head. "As always you would be tracked down by Lissa and forced to attend."

Robin stood and stretched. "Well let's get this over with."

Robin followed the mage out of the tent and to the mess tent where the girls were gathered. She wondered who they could be planning to discuss now, and she had a feeling it'd be another of their less willing participants. Miriel sat down at her seat again and pulled out her book, intent on reading it rather than listening in.

"So who is it we're discussing now?" Robin asked as she took her normal spot next to Lucina.

Lucina gave a small smile. "We decided on Miriel's son."

"Why Miriel?"

Lissa glanced at the mage. "Because we're trying to get her to join us!"

Miriel sighed and looked at the healer. "I feel this conversation is very unnecessary. What is the point of these useless ramblings? What answer are you hoping to arrive at?"

"We're not trying to arrive at any answer, we're trying to find something to bond over," Sumia supplied in hopes of calming the mage.

"My son, will be who he is, he won't be any different. It is also useless to think of him having a different father, when I am with Stahl," Miriel continued.

Robin watched the woman before an idea came to her. "Think of it as a hypothetical experiment. As Lucina said she came from the future correct? Is it possibly that we may have changed decisions? If so then what is to say that the future Lucina came from is really just one of thousands?"

"You are saying we treat this as an experiment? How do you plan to carry this out?" Miriel stared at the tactician.

"When you do an experiment you first need a hypothesis correct?"

"Yes."

Robin smiled. "Then these discussions are our way of making an hypothesis."

Miriel sighed. "I still do not understand where this is going, but I shall allow it for now."

Lissa cheered happily as Robin smiled. "So let's see then, Stahl."

Robin closed her eyes in thought, mind turning to the coupling of the mage and cavalry. The kid could be a fine rider like his father, giving him a tactical advantage if he was a mage. He could move swiftly around the field, but it was a risk, because he could move faster than their main fighters. His magic wouldn't be any greater, in fact the chances of him using magic could go down from having a parent that didn't know it, but then again Miriel would have him able to use magic before he would be two.

Personality wise was the main issue, Robin decided. Both his parents were nice enough but both had their unique traits. Stahl loved to eat, and if his son shared that, then Robin would have to take better inventory of the food stores. Then again he could be just as calculating as Miriel and love experimenting, again another additional calculation depending on what supplies he would need. The kid could turn out to be a loner like his mother, though Miriel was quiet sociable, she just preferred solitude. Or he could be sociable like his father, and a do-gooder like him as well. Over all the combination didn't seem bad, but if the wrong traits mixed, it could cause problems.

Robin glanced at the others at their thoughts, and they didn't look to impressed. "Who next?"

Nowi giggled. "Lon'qu!"

Robin nodded, liking the option and closed her eyes once again. Lon'qu was quiet like Miriel, so their child would most likely be a silent one. The main thing was Lon'qu was on the completely opposite scale of Miriel on a lot of things. The man wasn't one for magic, and Miriel was an expert. Miriel however was not an expert on the sword though, and Lon'qu was one of their best.

Overall the tactical advantage of such a pairing could prove great. A swordsman with magic skills, it was similar to Robin herself. Who knows the kid could prove to be a great asset in planning strikes and leading units on his own. Then again that power could go to his head, he could rush in and not be able to get out. Or if he had little magic control he could lose control at a crucial moment, dooming the mission.

Robin shook her head, not seeing a harmony in the pairing. "So who next?"

Lissa laughed. "Gregor?"

Robin resisted the urge to cringe, if the mixing of Lon'qu and Miriel didn't seem to work, then this pairing could be disastrous. Gregor was on the opposite end of a lot of things similar to Lon'qu, one of which was his intelligence. He was smart, but not book smart like Miriel, more street smart. All Robin could picture was an un-educated mage running around wildly with fire balls being flung everywhere.

She shivered it reminded her about the time Henry and Sumia switched bodies. Shaking those thoughts she attempted to think of good combinations. If the child got Miriel's brains and Gregor's skill with a blade that could be a powerful couple, and quite useful. Personality wise, if the kid was a mercenary with his mother's brains he'd be shrewd and be able to take advantage of his customers no matter what, if they hired him they'd be broke.

Robin sighed before looking at Lissa, pleading for a change, the blonde all too happy to help. "How about someone else."

"Why not another mage?" Tharja suggested.

"Ricken?" Nowi asked.

Tharja smirked. "No."

"You mean Henry?" Sumia asked.

Tharja laughed. "Of course."

Robin gulped as she thought that combination over. The kid would be smart, that's for sure, he'd have the brains of two brilliant mages, yet they were also two most likely to do experiments. All Robin could see was the horrible experiments a child mixed with those two could produce. She cringed and shivered at the foreboding feeling she was getting.

Thought tactically speaking, the child would be a powerful asset. However mages were their weaker fighters, unless they had the significant advantage. Robin wasn't quite sure if adding another mage was a good idea, it could prove to be a hazard. At the same time though, such a child would know both dark and regular magic, which could be a brilliant combination and a freighting one.

That brought Robin back to her previous thoughts and she shook her head. "Nope."

"Not going there." Sully agreed, standing.

"What? Why?" Sumia asked, quiet shocked at the two's reactions.

Robin smiled kindly. "Don't worry about it."

Sully approached her. "Let's go train and take our mind off such a thing."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Let's."

Robin quickly followed the red-haired woman out of the tent, listening to the confusing questions those who hadn't had to deal with the experiments ask. Robin laughed as they left, feeling energized again after the conversation, they truly weren't that bad. And she had noticed that Miriel even seemed invested when she had glanced at the mage.

**~End~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Off to work on stories due to my beta soon. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**The Shadows Rider: I have been wanting to do Miriel for a while, but couldn't get how she acted to work with me very well. Yes I plan to do them after. I am also thinking of doing one involving the fathers. **

**Till next time!**


	8. Nowi

Hey guys sorry for the late update, I had a lot going on the last few days and wasn't able to get to the chapter.

~Nowi~

Robin was walking towards the mess hall as she noticed the absence of several members of the army. Knowing exactly who was missing she figured they would be gathered in the mess tent. Why couldn't thy pick a better time to discuss this subject? It was really bad timing considering soon they would have to report to duty.

The moment she stepped into the tent she had a short, childlike girl hanging around her neck. Robin smiled down at the Manakete and she smiled back widely. The girl let go and began dragging Robin to her seat and pushing her down. Robin sighed before watching Nowi take her seat, swaying happily and looking forward to the discussion that day.

"So who is it this time?"

"Me!" Nowi shot out of the seat excitedly, her hand high in the air. "We're discussing my daughter!"

Robin chuckled. "Let's get this started then, since a few of us have duty soon."

"Yes, ma'am." A few agreed looking sheepish.

Robin looked at Nowi as her thoughts turned to the childlike dragon's husband, Gregor. The pairing truly did work, but would their traits carry over well enough? Nowi was so childlike and never acted her age, except when things got really bad. Gregor was very serious yet he also had a soft side and got along well with people.

Their child could be super childlike yet possibly be bulky like Gregor? The image was funny, a giant like Gregor but acting like a child. Then again a kid that big would have been hard for Nowi to have, Robin figured, what with her being so small. Or the child could be short but a powerhouse like her father. Either way the child would be part Manakete and that was always useful to their group.

"I like the thought!" Nowi responded, not pointing out what exactly she liked.

Lissa laughed. "What part of it?"

"All of it!" Nowi laughed.

Cordelia smiled. "How about we move on to Virion?"

"Virion?" Sully asked.

Cordelia nodded. "I think it would be an interesting combination."

Roin closed her eyes at the thought, trying to picture it. Virion was such a womanizer, she couldn't quite see the pairing, but she tried her best. She kept thinking of a girl looking a bit like Nowi, except being a flirt, and she felt that could be dangerous. The girl could get anything she wanted. She may be childlike and that thought kind of scared Robin, especially if she was an archer like her father. The girl could run ahead and get into trouble, and Robin didn't need that.

"Nah." Nowi frowned at the thought.

Robin nodded in agreement. "Let's move on."

"Frederick?" Lissa offered.

Robin almost wanted to laugh at the thought of the combination. She could picture a childlike girl, with one of the most serious personalities ever. She could see the child being clad in heavy armor but being small like her mother and it was a funny sight. Still a Manakete who could stick to the frontlines would be good, in case her stone broke. Yet at the same time it could be a warrior with a playful personality which could be a liability in battle.

"Nah." Nowi said again, frowning at the thought.

"Why not?" Lissa questioned.

Nowi pouted. "She wouldn't play with me then."

Robin laughed at that. "Because that would surely be the end of the world."

Nowi pouted. "Who next?"

"Henry?"

Robin groaned at the mention, she really didn't want to think of the possibilty of Henry having a child with Nowi. Sumia and Henry having a child was a scary enough thought, but Nowi and Henry? The child would be childlike no matter what, she'd just be swooping down on people as a dragon and playing, or she'd be cursing and practicing spells on her comrades.

Still the combination could be a good tactical advantage. The child would be powerful, maybe even use her knowledge as a mage to learn more about the Manaketes, or how to access more of their powers. It wasn't a bad combination really, and Robin found it quite nice.

"Nah." Nowi said again.

"Why not?" Sumia asked.

"Henry would hog all of their attention."

Robin laughed. "Well you don't have to worry about that."

Robin stood and turned to the ones who were on duty that afternoon. Lissa smiled sheepishly as Sully stood and Cherche joined her. The two began departing to start their recon job, Lissa followed after to meet the group going into town, being the healer assigned that day. Lucina followed after her, intent on joining the party heading into town.

Robin smiled before heading back to her tent, happy to have gotten them off on their jobs. She intended to now spend the rest of her day catching up on her studies. She couldn't fall behind, not at this crucial time in the war, everything rode on her strategies. She couldn't make a mistake or cause them to lose someone important.

~End~

Sorry the update was late! I had a huge test Tuesday and was studying so much I couldn't concentrate. Then Wednsday I had a dentist appointment and it didn't go well. Found out I have to have a minor surgery in a month or so and that kind of threw off my writing mood yesterday, so never got around to it. Sorry! Like I'm literally typing this up during my science class right now, shame on me.

Reviewer's corner:

CrazedAuthor17: Thanks for the review glad you like the story. I actually like a lot of these pairings, I'm just mostly going off of my first ones.

The Shadows Rider: Sorry for being late! I hope this chapter was good enough despite that!

Till next time!


	9. Tharja

**~Tharja~**

Robin sighed as she stood before Tharja, the woman staring at her with a bored like expression. The tactician smiled nervously, not sure how to approach the mage, and certainly not wanting to get cursed. Though considering the woman had stopped working to even acknowledge her, she assumed she was good.

"So Lissa is wanting to discuss your daughter this time."

Tharja watched Robin. "My daughter?"

"Yes, but seeing as you didn't come when she invited you she asked me to come get you."

Tharja looked away in consideration. "I suppose I could join you in this discussion. Though I could always attempt a spell to see into Lucina's memories of the children. I've been looking into such a spell for a while."

Robin grimaced at the thought. "Let's not place a spell on my daughter."

Tharja watched the other woman. "If you ask me not to then I can only comply."

Robin nodded in appreciation before leading the way to the mess tent, the mage following her obediently. Robin joined her daughter once they arrived at the tent, and sat a little closer, keeping a sharp eye on Tharja in case she decided to attempt the spell.

"Alright, great job Robin!" Lissa congratulated.

"Let's just get this over with before I curse you all." Tharja glared at Lissa.

Lissa shrunk back. "Right."

"Let's see, you married Gaius?" Sumia asked as she tried to remember.

"Yes." Tharja nodded simply.

Robin closed her eyes at the thought. Overall the child had a chance of being a great asset battle wise. She could be a great mage or a thief, heck the combination of a thief-mage seemed quite amusing as well. A sneaky mage would be useful in missions, was it even possible though? Then again such a combination could be dangerous if the child took after Tharja's personality. She could steal people's belongings and place a curse on them quite easily.

Also if the child had Gaius' lay about attitude that could be tricky as well. The child could be a delinquent and unwilling to do things unless given the right price. Personally Robin wasn't sure if she could handle a child with Gaius' aloofness or with Thraja's desire to curse. Combining the two could prove to be a disaster, more than likely people being cursed for fun, not like it didn't already happen.

Lissa chuckled nervously. "What about Ricken?"

Tharja seemed unimpressed. "That little mage that follows Chrom everywhere?"

"Don't be mean to Ricken!" Lissa argued.

Robin held her hands up before Tharja could retort. "Let's not fight, or insult out comrade in arms. We all need to learn to get along."

"Yes ma'am." Lissa bowed her head in apology.

Tharja huffed. "Whatever."

"Now let us do Ricken." Robin concluded for the group.

She closed her eyes and tried to envision sweet little Ricken with the dark mage of their group. Their child could be a nice balance of the two, knowing the basic spells as well as dark ones. Still the prospect of a well balanced mage on the battle field could be good. They would help control the battle field for sure, and be able to cover either side if needed.

Personality wise the child could be sweet and caring like Ricken, or dark and sinister like Tharja. Or the child could be a good balance in personality as well as battle. Being a kind and caring person until angered and then being dark and sinister. Robin didn't mind this combination as much, though at the same time such a combination would find a way to be a bane to her existence. A sweet child like Ricken with the hobby of cursing people, she did not need that at all.

"Moving on."

Cherche chuckled lightly and Robin almost groaned. "Henry."

Robin stared at Cherche. "No."

"Perfect idea!" Sumia agreed.

Robin felt a headache coming on at the idea of the two dark mages being together. Did the gods hate her or something for cursing her with the thought? On the battlefield the child would be useful, knowing the dark spells perfectly. Off the battlefield is what worried Robin the most. Henry and Tharja were already so much alike, the thought of them producing a child was nerve wrecking.

If the child didn't like cursing people she would love experimenting on things next. She could see this excitable child just run through the army, either asking to practice a curse or to have someone help in an experiment. Either way her personality would probably be like Henry's, which was a bit creepy, or Thraja's, which was a bit sinister.

"Please." Several of the sensible members of their group spoke up at the same time.

Sumia nodded weakly. "Yeah I don't think it would work."

Tharja smirked. "The combination seemed almost fun."

"No." Robin stressed.

Tharja smirked. "Who next?"

Cordelia spoke up a bit after a moment of silence. "Chrom?"

Robin's eyes snapped open. "Chrom?"

Tharja looked disturbed. "I don't think that'd work."

"Sounds fun though!" Nowi concluded before there were anymore arguments.

Robin sighed before attempting to see Tharja as the mother of this child, and Lucina, with Chrom as the father. The two's personalities were very different and clashed really well. The child would be a proud warrior or a strong mage. Either would be useful on the battlefield, the main thing was the personality.

Chrom's personality was a charismatic leader, while Tharja's was a dark and sinister personality. She could see a lord class child with a sinister side, or a dark mage that had a heart of gold almost. If Lucina was the proud forward leader of the future, then the second child would be the one behind the scenes, helping Lucina. It would be a grand combination of siblings working together, that had to admitted. At the same time the child most likely would take after Tharja, just with a bit less cursing. If the child was a princess she would have a never ending supply of willing volunteers.

"I don't think it's the best combination."

Tharja smirked. "Oh but the results."

"No."

Tharja laughed darkly. "Yes, yes."

Lissa seemed displeased with the idea. "Well I have to return to the med tent."

Robin nodded. "Everyone get back to your stations then."

"Yes ma'am."

Robin sat at the table with Lucina as the others walked out before sighing and resting her head in her hands. Lucina put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I can assure you her child is not like her."

Robin chuckled. "I'd say that was a miracle."

Lucina chuckled. "It's definitely a nice change, but not how you would expect."

Robin blinked as she turned to look at her daughter as Lucina walked out of the tent. What were the kids they were think of truly look like? Were any of their guesses really even close?

**~End~**

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**CrazedAuthor17: I liked doing the thing with Nah's name it was fun.**

**patattack: I meant to use Nah a lot, Nowi's just that kind of person. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Till next time!**


	10. Maribelle

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**~Maribelle~**

Robin looked up from her meal as she suddenly found herself surrounded by the other girls of the army. She smiled at them in greeting, before waiting for everyone to get settled. She looked over them all trying to figure out who was up for discussion that day.

Maribelle cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "Lissa and myself discussed today's meeting and I have volunteered to go today."

Lissa nodded. "She said with only three people left that this would make things easier!"

Olivia nodded. "That makes sense."

"Just to remind everyone, I married Ricken," Maribelle stated.

Robin nodded before glancing over Maribelle, she didn't know the girl very well. From what she knew the girl came from a noble family and was very sophisticated. Ricken on the other hand was very well educated, and a bit more relaxed then Maribelle. Any child Robin could see of theirs would be skilled in either magic or healing, possibly be a good horseback rider if Maribelle's skill hinted at anything.

Personality wise she could see the kid being a bookworm like Ricken, and willing to help people just like both parents. Unfortunately looking at how Maribelle acted, the kid would probably be pompous as well, and very sophisticated acting. Maribelle was already really pushy, and Robin wasn't sure she wanted to add another person like that to their group. Still another healer would be useful, and she could only hope that is what they get.

Maribelle sighed as she looked over the group. "Now who are you going to pair me up with?"

"How about Vaike?" Nowi giggled, finding the idea hilarious.

Maribelle looked appalled. "That Neanderthal?"

"Maribelle." Olivia stared at the other woman with a disapproving look.

Maribelle huffed. "Fine."

Robin laughed at the idea of those two together, it was a combination of complete opposites. Vaike was a bit full of himself, then again so was Maribelle. On the other hand at least Maribelle had manners. Robin couldn't decide what their kid would be like. Vaike seemed like the kind of guy that would be there for their child, then again Maribelle would be stern and make sure her child was properly educated. Robin couldn't find a combination that could work, except that of a very loud and annoying aristocrat.

Fighting wise they'd most likely have another fighter, though if the kid took after Maribelle that'd be great for their battles. Still a constantly moving and forgetful healer was a bad thing, as was a forgetful fighter, Robin didn't need two of those. A fighter on horseback though was a good combination and could prove useful.

Overall Robin wasn't sure if she hated the combination or liked them, it was just strange. She couldn't see the combination working out either way, nor could she clearly see a working combination. She kept down the urge to laugh at the silly combination idea especially with Maribelle's displeased look.

"Alright, who next?" Robin asked.

"Gregor?" Cherche suggested with a laugh.

Maribelle huffed again. "Oh now really."

"Let's do that one!" Nowi agreed with a laugh.

Robin tried to hold in her laughter as she thought of the combination. Gregor was similar to Vaike, an opposite of Maribelle in everything he did. He wasn't as well educated or well mannered, and that would drive her crazy. Robin couldn't decide again which personality the child would have, Gregor's personality was very pleasing and strong. Yet Maribelle's personality was authoritative. Robin just hoped that such a combination would yield a child who did not have Maribelle's huffiness or attitude to thinks non-cultured. Though she highly doubted that Maribelle would not see to her child's tutoring.

Fighting wise again the child would be a warrior or a healer. A mercenary on horseback could be a great asset, they could easily go ahead and scout the area. Then again, they only had three main healers, one of which was a fighter as well. Their unit could always use more healers, but Robin wasn't sure what the likelihood of someone is to be able to heal.

"Nope," Lissa spoke up, snapping Robin from her thoughts.

"Then who next?" Robin asked.

"Gaius?" Sumia suggested.

"That thief?" Maribelle huffed.

Tharja glared at her. "Watch it."

"Why are we doing people that are obviously very different from Maribelle?" Robin asked.

Nowi giggled. "Because the combinations are funny to think about!"

Robin laughed at that, she couldn't disagree with the statement, those pairings were definitely good for some laughs. She looked up to see Maribelle huff, but at the same time it seemed the girl wanted to laugh also. She seemed more relaxed with them now, and Robin was glad to see that, she'd slowly break through the noble's stubborn shell.

Gaius unlike the other two did have manners and was educated, he just wasn't the best at handling people. Maribelle would help him possibly get over that and their child could be a good combination. Personality wise Robin figured Maribelle's personality would win out, but Gaius could bring a nice balance to the kid's attitude. The pairing would probably give them a child that would be a good combination. Then again they could have Maribelle's stubborn attitude or Gaius' laid-back one, or both which would be bad.

They could always use another thief for sneaking around and spying on their enemies, especially if they followed in Gaius' footsteps as an assassin. Then again a healer would be fine as well and helpful to their cause. Overall there were advantages either way, a thief was a grand melee fighter and a healer was always needed. Robin found she didn't care which one the child would take after for fights.

"That could work," Sumia admitted.

Lissa nodded. "Sounds pretty sound to me."

"Well I do not like the idea. He's a thief!" Maribelle huffed.

Robin smiled as she stood. "Well it's good you married Ricken then."

Robin left the table, intent on finding Chrom to go over the next battle's strategy. She couldn't spend all of her day wasting time on things like this.

**~End~**

**Sorry the update is late, I was finishing the chapter last night, but my cold finally won over and made me fall asleep. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**The Shadows Rider: I hadn't really how much I've used Henry, thanks for pointing that out. **

**CrazedAuthor17: Henry is a fun combination and I've always liked the idea of him and Tharja. **

**Till next time!**


End file.
